90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Holland
Mark Holland is a recurring character on CW teen drama 90210. He is portrayed by Charlie Weber. Character Mark is the biological son of Harry Wilson and Tracy Clark. He is the paternal half-brother of Annie and Dixon Wilson, as well as the maternal half-brother of Jen and Naomi Clark. He was given up for adoption after birth, Harry didn´t know about his existence until 2008 when Tracy finally revealed the truth to him. Arc Season 1 Sean Cavanaugh commits identity theft in pretending to be the Mark. Season 5 Mark is introduced in the episode Brother From Another Mother after Naomi Clark hires a private investigator to find him. She introduces him to Annie and Mark seems less than interested in spending time with them. He runs a taco truck and Naomi lures him to her home under the guise of a job, but when he finds out there isn't one, he leaves. Naomi, looking to fill the void that her separation from Max Miller has left her, inserts herself into Mark's life despite his rejection. He also meets Dixon Wilson, not knowing the relation to Annie. Naomi invents a cooking contest so that Mark will enter and then sabotages the contest so Mark would win. Mark catches on and gives the title away. As he tries to leave, Naomi latches herself onto his taco truck and gets inside, accidentally starting a fire and causing the truck to crash. Mark gets a situation. Naomi buys the taco truck from him and after talking with Annie, he decides to take up Naomi's offer and open up a restaurant, using the area underneath The Offshore. Mark moves in with Annie and Liam Court and spends time with Naomi. Naomi doesn't realize the restaurant is only supposed to have a soft opening and invites over a hundred people, which makes Mark upset. The night proves successful, with Mark actually saving Naomi's life when she has an allergic reaction. Mark gets offered a job in New York, but Naomi works overtime to make sure he doesn't go, trying to set him up with Adrianna Tate-Duncan. Annie wants Mark to be happy, so she opposes the pairing and they fight in front of an oblivious Mark, hurting Adrianna's feelings in the process. Mark decides to stay in Los Angeles for the time being. Although he is attracted to Adrianna Tate-Duncan, he hooks up with Silver. Despite wanting to keep seeing her, Adrianna and Silver had made a pact that they would not fight over him and neither would date him. Silver, reluctantly, ends the relationship after Adrianna is clearly upset. Mark becomes frustrated with all of the high school antics of everyone, starting with Dixon Wilson asking him to see if Michaela is interested and throwing himself at Adrianna to make a point because of her tiff with Silver. Mark tells Silver the ball's in her court and that he likes her. Silver decides to date him. After Naomi is ridiculed by Cheryl Harwood at an heirloom auction for not bring an heirloom, Mark steps in auctions off his cooking ability, with the heirloom being and old family recipe that he will prepare for the winner. After Annie exposes herself as the author of Undressed, Patrick Westhill frames Mark for cocaine possession as a revenge for ruining his marriage with the book. Mark is arrested and taken into custody. His past comes out when they find out he was on parole for narcotics. Two years previously, some of his workers were dealing and he looked the other way, got busted, and took the rap for it. He also tells them he has two children from his previous marriage, one about to have her eleventh birthday. Naomi tries to veil his absence from the party as Jordan Welland hires a lawyer named Elena Burns to handle his case. They get him off on a technicality. Mark moves to Vermont to be near his kids after his ex-wife moves away with them. Category:Characters